Tails Entwined in Love
This fanfiction is by Splashcloud Allegiances ForestClan Leader: Owlleap: Brown tabby with a bushy tail and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Adderpaw: Gray and brown tabby she-cat with narrow green eyes. Deputy: Eveningfern: Smoky black she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Littlesong: white tom with small black spots and blue eyes. Warriors: Badgerscar: Fierce gray tom with a scar on his side from a badger and yellow eyes Ratfur: tom with short gray fur and amber eyes Spiderblaze: Black tom with green eyes. Hawkwing: Brown tom with green eyes. Starlingsong: Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Thrushfur: Small light brown tabby tom with amber eyes Frostleg: Brown tom with white legs. Moledust: Light brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes Hollowspots: Brown tom with black spots and yellow eyes Swallowface: Tawny colored she-cat with blue eyes Leapheart: Sand colored she-cat with green eyes Watersong: Mottle golden she-cat with white flecks and water blue eyes with white paws, tail, chest, and a white stripe above her eyes. Spottedfeather: black she-cat with small white spots and yellow eyes Mistysky: Light brown she-cat with fiery amber eyes, and a white chest, one paw, and one leg. Claw-eye: dark gray mottled tabby tom with one amber eye. Willowleaf: Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Shrewpaw: small dark brown tom with amber eyes. Hopefall: Golden she-cat with blue eyes. Queens: Echobush: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Hollowspot's kits. Firewater: Ginger tom with blue eyes. Mother of Dripkit (White tom with a brown belly, paws and tail) Frostleg's kit. Elders: Lost-eyes: Cream colored she-cat with no eyes. Blazefire: Ginger she-cat with fiery amber eyes. Prologue A forest full of stars surrounded a creek. The swift flow of water, rushing across the rocks, made its way to a pool where cats sat with stars in their fur. A sparrow chirped overhead breaking the concentration of the cats. A black tom looked up to glimpse the brown bird as it disappeared over the willow trees. Fern rustled as a gracefully golden she-cat emerged from the forest. She glanced into the pool, her water blue eyes tensed for a second before she looked up at the cats near her."She will learn love and lost. She will rise to the top of her clan, and during her last moons, all she will have to comfort her are memories," The black tom slid past the rows of cats to arrive next to the golden she-cat."As the newest warrior of ForestClan, she will also encounter danger, and moments when, all seems lost," Hissing, a matted white tom shoved passed the cats next to him. He padded over to the edge of the pool. Narrowing his light yellow eyes, he glared into the water. His voice was hoarse as he spoke."Her life will be hard, but she will never lose hope until she is betrayed by one she loves," A small brown tabby tom lifted his head to peer closer to the pool "Do we need to send an omen?" The golden she-cat turned her head towards the cat, "No, there is nothing we could say to her that we help her. She will have to face these challenges with only words of wisdom from her clanmates," Silence greeted her words. The only sounds were the notice of water over rocks. The golden she-cat dipped her slender head to the cats, before padded silently into the forest of stars. Chapter One "You vigilance is over," Watersong looked up into the greens eyes of her former mentor, Hawkwing. She then glanced over to look into the fiery amber eyes of her sister, Mistysky. "That was a cold vigilance," commented Mistysky, knocking off snow from her light brown fur. A small chunk of snow hit Watersong between her eyes, "Hey, watch what you are doing!" "Sorry," stated Mistysky, her whiskers twitched with amusement. "What's so funny?" "Nothing," Mistysky stood up, "I am tired, want to go with me to get some moss for our new nests?" "Sure," replied Watersong, instantly forgetting the accident with the snow. Standing up, she headed towards the hollow log that leads to ForestClan's territory. Tall trees surrounded her as she padded out of the log. Glancing to her left, she spotted a squirrel nibbling an acorn. Watersong crouched down and stalked forward, her paws light on the cold snow. The squirrel dropped its nut and Watersong froze next to a rose bush. "Watersong, where are you?" "Fox-dung!" exclaimed Watersong as her squirrel darted off. She glanced behind to notice Mistysky looking around for, "Well I was hunting until you scared the squirrel off," "Sorry," answered Mistysky, "But I thought we were supposed to be looking for moss, not chasing squirrels," "I wasn't chasing it, I was stalking it," Mistysky rolled her amber eyes, "Okay, stalking," Watersong stared back at her sister, "Okay let's go," Heading over to a fallen ash tree, Watersong spotted a small creek was frozen next to it. Frozen moss covered the ash tree's roots. "I found moss," Watersong glimpsed her sister pad over and sniff the moss. "It's covered in ice," "Of course the moss is covered in ice, it is the middle of leaf-bare," "I saw Shrewpaw change the queens bedding a few sunrises ago with non-frozen moss," stated Mistysky. "He probably got it from Littlesong's den," "Well I don't want cold moss," declared Mistysky, "I am going to look someplace else," Watersong sighed as her sister headed through the snow. My sister cares about the most mouse-brained things thought Watersong unsheathing her claws. She put her claws on the tree and began to strip the tree. Fatigue overwhelmed her as she realized she hadn't slept for two sunrises. Curling up, she fell asleep. "Watersong?" "What?" commented Watersong as she opened her eyes. "What are you doing sleeping in the snow?" Looking up, she looked into Spiderblaze, a black tom's, eyes. "I was tired, so I fell asleep," "Oh, do you want me to help you with your moss?" "Uh, sure," answered Watersong awkwardly. Standing up, she leaned over to pick Category:Fanfiction